


Adventure awaits us

by Skwibbiblee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, but i'm proud of it, i don't expect anyone to read this, rated up for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Just another Fantasy au with elves, and bards, and magic, but with the hamilton cast





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's messy, and unpolished, but this au is mine and i love it like a child

How does a bastard, orphan, son of a elf and a human grow up to be a thief on the streets, an assassin on the side, and a love interest of the Schuyler Princesses?

You'd have to ask someone else, because even Alexander didn't know.

One day he was an immigrant rogue just living off what he stole and hiding from the guards, the next he was in a group of highly skilled warriors, mages, archers, and even Bards.

Let's pop back to the beginning, shall we?

In addition to being a rogue, Alexander was a scholar, and a pretty good one at that, his writings having gotten him out of his original predicament of being stuck on an island. He had written his way out of hell, and the people of his tiny village had noticed, helping him book passage on a ship to another land, a realm where he'd have trouble, but he didn't care. Losing everything made it to where you were optimistic about just about anything, including going to a land where you had to grovel to survive.

When he was but a boy, his father had left, his mother and him falling ill years later. When he had awoken, she was dead, and he was alive. His cousin took him in for a little while, and while Alex was still mourning the loss of his mother, his cousin committed suicide. 

So much had happened in his life, you'd think the young man would have given up hope, but, no, he picked up a quill, and he wrote, and wrote. It meant nothing to begin with, his handwriting barely legible, but after he was taken in by a trader, he became a bit more fluid in his penmanship.

Pretty soon, he was writing like a pro, and the trader noticed, putting Alex in charge of one of the charters. It wasn't much, but it kept money in his pockets, and food on his plate.

At seventeen, a storm not even the best sorceress could quell off destroyed and killed many people in the village. 

Alex had swum and kicked like he'd never do it again, and survived the storm, just barely, but his trader was found dead.

Still in charge of the charters, Alex wrote and wrote until he was eventually free of the storm of commands sent his way, using his free time to write of his own experiences in life, the nitty gritty of his troubles, from the source itself. 

He remembers looking up and seeing the faces of his peers and his village. They were looks of pity.

He was used to that.

What he wasn't used to was the village wracking up their funds to send him away and further his career, and expand his life views. He'd never learn to live if he never left.

Thankful, the boy had boarded the ship with what little he had, and headed to a new life.

\-----

A thieving scholar wasn't a likely mix, but Alexander wasn't known to be, well, expectable. He was a whirlwind, a hurricane, and a right pain in the ass. At least, that's what Aaron Burr learned when he had bumped into the tiny elf.

" Oh, I'm sorry."

Aaron had stooped to help Alexander pick up his stuff and froze at the voice of a guard.

" sHIT-"

Alexander helped him up and grabbed his stuff, and, surprisingly, Burr's hand.

" Whatever you do, don't look back!"

Alexander then took off running, dragging Burr along.

" Fuck- fuck-fuck-"

Aaron kept up with the other, grabbing his arm and dragging him into a tavern as the guards ran by, both out of breath.

Alexander peered out the window and laughed breathlessly before holding out his hand to Aaron, for a different reason then to pull him into another game of chase.

" Alexander Hamilton."

Aaron took the hand cautiously, fixing his robes.

" Aaron Burr."

" Aaron Burr? Oh! I've heard about you! You're the mage who transcended his studies in record time! I hear you can see the future, like a seer. How'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?"

Aaron blinked before sighing slightly, a grim look on his face.

" It was my parent's final blessing before they passed."

Alexander didn't seem deterred. In fact, he seemed fired up.

" You're an orphan? I'm an orphan! God, I wish there was a way to prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!"

Aaron set a hand on the elf's shoulder.

" Can I buy you a drink?"

Alexander settled.

" That would be nice."

" While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less."

" Wha-"

" Smile more. Don't let people know what you're against, or what you're for."

"... You can't be serious."

" Do you want to get ahead?"

" Yes..."

" Fools who run their mouths wind up dead." 

" Yo, Burr!"

"... Like I said."

A spritely bard with long curly brunet hair ran over, his two friends in tow.

" Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton village."

" Hello, Laurens."

" Aww, do we not get a hello, Burr," A deep voice rumbled from close to Alexander.

The elf turned and shrunk slightly as he caught the eyes of what looked to be a warrior in training. He was impeccably dressed, though, but if the axe on his back had any say, this was not a man to mess with.

" Hercules, you know he could never forget us," a deeply accented voice cooed.

Alexander knew that accent.

He looked over and grinned when he spotted the perky ears of another fellow elf. The dialect was similar to the one from his own village. He appeared to be an archer. Heh, fitting.

" Did you hear what King George has done," Laurens interjected, taking a seat next to Aaron at the tavern bar, waving down the the barkeep and holding up two fingers.

" You mean the king from the other Kingdom?"

" Yeah, he's butting heads with the Schuyler's ruling, and I think he's winning."

" Someone needs to put him in his place," grumped out Hercules.

" Someone needs to shoot him down from his pedestal," Continued Lafayette.

" Genuises, lower your voices," Aaron hissed.

" The revolution is imminent, what do you stall for," John asked, glaring.

" If you stand for nothing, Burr, what do you fall for," Alex concluded, effectively drawing the attention of all three men who hadn't noticed his existence until now.

" Who are you," They all asked at the same time, with different tones. Some bewildered, some scornful, and one excited.

" Alexander Hamilton, my name is Alexander Hamilton."

" Oh my gosh, Laf, lookit his widdle ears!"

Alexander blinked, blushing up to said ears, feeling them heat up.

" Oh, an elf? Heh, I knew I couldn't be the only one in this town with some sense to get away from the village."

" The village?"

Lafayette blinked.

" You're not from around here, are you?"

" No, I'm from across the sea..."

" Ah, foreign elven immigrant then?"

" Well, when it's put so eloquently, yes, it makes sense."

Lafayette extended his hand toward Hamilton.

" My birth name is too long and complicated for anyone in this set to pronounce it with any dignity, so you can just call me Lafayette."

Alexander took the hand and shook it firmly.

" Alexander Hamilton. You mentioned a village?"

" Yes... It was enslaved. I escaped by tricking the guards. King George took my land, and plans on taking this land, and we cannot just let that happen. I refuse," Lafayette bit out through clenched teeth, seething.

Alexander's own gaze darkened as he looked at the door. Fuck.

The guards from earlier were there, but they held scrolls with news from King George.

" He moves fast."

" His men move fast," Laurens corrected.

" Yeah, he just sits on his fat ass," Mulligan agreed.

Aaron bit his lip, looking into his glass.

The Guards hung up the scrolls and left.

Alexander got off his stool and surveyed the newest addition to the wall, reading quietly, hands on his hips.

Before anyone could blink, Alexander had sliced the damn thing in half, stalking back over to them and plopping himself on the stool.

Laurens let out an impressed whistle.

" You're a little spitfire, aren't you?"

" It's complete bullshit, what they wrote."

" You know it's a felony to deface what they put up, right," Aaron asked, genuinely curious.

" I'm not exactly a clean slate, Burr."

Mulligan laughed, Lafayette and Laurens joining in.

" Ooooh, a criminal~"

" Hush, I am more than just a criminal, " Alexander joked.

" Yeah, you're a firey little elf."

" Touche."

Aaron laughed a bit into his fist.

Laurens grinned, sitting next to Alex, leaning on the bar close to him, harp balancing on his hip.

" I wouldn't take you for a bard," Alexander said honestly.

Mulligan snorted.

" Oh?"

" You're more, how do I word this... Rough?"

" Oh, do tell me more," Laurens teased.

Lafayette coughed into his glass.

" John, stop messing with the poor boy."

" But I wanna knowwwwwww," he whined.

Alexander snickered.

" I take it back, that whining changed my mind, you little musical fairyboy."

Mulligan snorted into his glass, pulling back and sputtering, coughing loudly and beating on his chest.

Lafayette laughed openly.

Aaron was trying his damndest to keep quiet, but was close to laughing as well. This man was damned amusing.

John looked taken aback before grinning.

" This one has fire, I like him. Where'd you find him, Burr?" 

" He ran into me, spilled his stuff, and then we ran from guards, so I can only assume he's a thief?"

Alexander grinned and bowed.

" Slight of hand, Mr. Burr, sir. And I prefer rogue, thank you."

John let out another impressed whistle.

" Wow, Burr, you ran from the guards?"

" He kinda, um, dragged me along for the ride."

" You could've stopped at any time," Alexander pointed out.

" I get it," John sang out.

" Get what," Aaron asked, blinking.

" You liked the danger of almost being caught, didn't you?"

Aaron blushed, hiding his eyes.

" Haha, that's actually adorable," Mulligan said, poking Aaron in the cheek.

Aaron slapped his hand.

" Just shut up..."

Alexander grinned.

" Nothing wrong with liking danger."

Laurens had since gone and picked up the separate pieces of parchment littering the floor and was reading them.

" Fuck! Alex, why didn't you tell us what was on this bullshit?"

All eyes flew to him.

" I was momentarily consumed by hatred."

" What's on it," Aaron encouraged, tilting his head.

" George has taken part of the village."

"... Fucking hell," Aaron sighed.

"... We need to fight him."

Aaron blinked and looked at Alexander.

" Us? Go against the King's men?"

" Well, yeah. Who better than the village people?"

" You're being absurd."

" No, I'm not," Alexander bit back, glaring.

" He might actually be on to something," John said in retaliation.

" And you truly believe we could do this?"

" Why not? We're capable, and the village people hate King George. We just need to start a riot, and we've got a plan in motion."

" Or you could die," Aaron pointed out.

" Okay, maybe not a riot," John retreated, biting his lip, rethinking his words.

" What about a revolution," Alexander suggested.

Aaron raised a brow.

" If we gathered people in secret, we could lead a revolution, an uprising, if you will, against the invading troops," Hamilton continued.

" Then what are we waiting for," Mulligan shouted, pounding his fist on the bar.

John grinned, pounding his fist down as well.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, but did the same.

The barkeep glared at them.

" Come on, we need to start, before we all go under," Alexander commanded, hopping off his bar stool.

He was small, but demanding.

The group decided they liked him.

The left the tavern after paying and began their planning.


	2. Kingdom refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of this glorious mess
> 
> It's a lyrical mess

" What have we gotten ourselves into," Burr muttered to himself as he walked with his crew of misfits through the town.

Alex was running around, getting word on what people thought while hiding in inconspicuous places, squished into the tiniest spots imaginable, but, he seemed perfectly comfortable as he listened to guards from places they couldn't reach him. He and the crew would then spread word around the village, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan hooting and hollering their own take on the revolution, and Aaron burr following with regret for his life choices.

All was going well until he ran into, literally ran into, Samuel Seabury, a messenger from the other kingdom, knocking him to the ground. Alex had helped him up, but almost instantly regretted it as Seabury took one look at him and launched into a spiel of what Alex could only assume was the greatest bullshit this kid could pull out of his ass.

" Hear yee, hear yee, my name is Samuel Seabury, and I present free thoughts on the Kingdom's conquest."

But a crowd gathered to listen anyway, and Alex decided he could use this to his advantage... He just needed Burr out of the way.

" Lafayette, c'mere."

" Hmmn?"

" I need you to distract Burr. I need to get Seabury off that pedestal, and I can't have him stopping me, or this revolution will not get the head it needs."

Lafayette looked amused but nodded and snuck over to Aaron, starting a conversation with him to keep him distracted as Alex creeped closer to the soapbox Seabury had both literally, who the hell does that, and figuratively beneath him, the village people listening half-heartedly as he relayed the words of the king. 

Alex snuck closer and then gracelessly plopped another box next to Seabury's own, launching into his own spiel, people looking up in surprise as the monotonous ramblings were quieted and replaced with firey discord.

"Heed not the rabble who scream revolution, they have not your interests at heart!"

" Yo, He’d have you all unravel at the sound of screams, but the revolution is coming. The have-nots are gonna win this!"

They shouted this over each other, drawing a bemused crowd to them, Alexander grabbing a hold of the man's messenger bag and tugging it free of the man.

" It's hard to listen to you with a straight face," Alexander admitted, tossing the bag to Laurens, who caught it and played a game of catch with Mulligan, the scrolls and letters falling into the street. Hah, so much for mail delivery.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution. Don’t let them lead you astray!"

"Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn’t even talk!"

"I pray the king shows you his mercy."

Nobody really knows how it happened, but there is speculation Seabury shoved Alexander, and Alexander replied by shoving him back, but one way or another, Samuel was shoved off his box and to the ground below, kicking the box from under Hamilton. Either way, they were now both sprawled on the ground, rubbing their heads.

" That was childish."

" You're the one who shoved me! I should have the guards after you, you little brat!"

Alexander grinned, sitting up and picking himself up.

" Hah, good luck getting anyone to listen to you. After all, my dog speaks more eloquently than thee."

" For shame!"

" For the Revolution!"

" For shame!"

" For the Revolution, " the crowd cheered back.

Seabury picked himself back up, stomping over and picking up the fallen letters and scrolls.

" Heed-"

" If you repeat yourself again, I'm gonna-"

" Scream-"

Alexander dragged Seabury down to stare in his eyes, the other looking impatient.

" Honestly, look at me! Please, don't read."

" Not your interest-"

"Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me! Why should a tiny Kingdom across the sea regulate the price to be free?"

" Alexander, please!"

Shit.

Burr had gotten away from Lafayette and was fast approaching Hamilton and Seabury with the intent to tear him away from the other. It was one thing to gather information privately, but to convey their purpose in front of everyone, why, it was suicide. Even the guards were beginning to get weary of Hamilton's calamity. 

"Burr, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties!"

Two hands clamped on Alexander's shoulders and he was steered away from the podium and into the crowd.

" Silence!"

Alexander couldn't get a word in before he was in an alleyway with his crew, watching Laurens lead them up on top of a building to watch what was going down without getting in trouble.

" A message from the king.."

" A message from the king?"

" A message from the king."

ALexander watched the guards search for them and connected gazes with Seabury for a split second. By the time Seabury had blinked, the crew was gone.

" We've got the village fired up about the revolution," Alex said excitedly as they walked through the village about an hour later, the sun setting in the sky, casting a warm orange glow over the troop.

" But is that a good thing," Burr asked honestly.

" Yeah, it means we have our foot in the door. Now we need to catch the attention of someone... Bigger."

" You already have Herc's attention," John joked.

Hercules barked out a laugh.

" Harsh, Laurens. Harsh."

" You know I'm playing. You're just a brick shithouse, is all. How the hell did you get so huge?"

" Have you seen what 'e wields? It is, 'ow you say, huge."

" You talkin' 'bout his axe, or his dick, Laf," John asked, laughing.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, grinning.

" Can it not be both?"

Alexander snickered under his breath at the conversation, looking for a source of entertainment before something dawned on him.

" Guys, if we lead an uprising, and people get involved.. Does that mean the general would recruit us?"

The group paused their walking.

" I suppose it would," Aaron said thoughtfully. He'd been trying to get the general to notice him since he began his studies, wanting to go off and fight for the kingdom, but never speaking of it. It was like Alexander could read his mind. He wasn't sure he appreciated that.

" Then what are we waiting for? Maybe we could even get recognized by the Kingdom and recruited for the king?"

" King Schuyler?"

" No, King George. OF COURSE KING SCHUYLER!"

John laughed.

Aaron stretched his stiff neck.

" You want us to track down the general?"

" Generally, yes," Alexander said softly.

Hercules groaned at the pun and Alexander snickered again.

" He's got puns, guys. PUNS."

" I like him even more now," John said, sneaking closer." Burr, find us another like him or I might just steal this one away."

" Turning to a life of crime, eh, Laurens? I'm not sure it's soft another for a Bard~"

John rolled his eyes, snatching Alex in his arms and running.

" He's mine now! Smart mouth and all!"

" Laurens!" 

Aaron took off running after him.

Alexander grinned over John's shoulder at the frazzled mage, taunting him.

" Get back here, we need to discuss things!"

" Nah, I'm good," Laurens called over his shoulder.

Lafayette and Hercules raised a brow at each other before running off as well.

The townspeople were sure to know their names by the end of tonight, if they didn't already.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna talk about the au, or just have more information in general? Here's my blog 
> 
> \- https://skwibbiblee.tumblr.com/


End file.
